


darn dirty demons and their incest

by Heading2DanVer (Cerberus_Brulee)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Kissing, M/M, That's right, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Heading2DanVer
Summary: Two sketches. You see what you get in the tags.





	darn dirty demons and their incest

**Author's Note:**

> Heard there was a VIP list for haters to block Spardacest shippers. How do I get on it?

 

 

 


End file.
